Proto Man's time to shine
by Kaiser
Summary: I finally have a story I'm proud of it's going to be a story of what will happen when Mega Man is taken out of the picture and Proto Man has to take out Wily and rescue his brother. A little short but the other chapter won't be I just felt like I was in a
1. A tipical day

Mega Man prolouge

First of all a side note I deleted my first stories for one reason I had no clue what the hell I was thinking and where I was going with them so that's that. Sorry for any inconvenience.

Now my first GOOD (hopefully) story:

Prologue: A typical day 

Mega Man was practicing again in Doctor Light's lab. Dr. Light had just made a new flight adaptor that aloud him to attach a small plane onto his back allowing him to fly as long as he wanted. Unfortunately Dr. Wily was not up to anything so Mega Man had to be content with shooting little mobile moving targets while avoiding light blasts simulating enemy fire. "Five more targets and I'm done for today." Mega Man thought to himself as he charged up his Mega Buster. "This is too easy." Mega Man said to himself as he released the charged blast into another target turning it into smoking bits of metal. Unfortunately for the Mega Man Dr. Light was in earshot. "Too easy eh? I think I can make this a bit more challenging." Dr. Light thought as he started typing rapidly on his keyboard. 

Mega Man had just blown up another target when the rest of them went haywire. Before he had time to react one of the targets rammed into him firing a light sphere at point blank. Mega Man turned around to combat this target when the other two started moving around in tight rapid circles firing in spermatic bursts. Mega Man looked at the fake energy shield layout that Dr. Light had created for Mega Man's training and saw that is was below half. "So that's how you want to play." Mega Man thought with a sly smile "Guess I have to start trying." He spun around hitting one of the targets damaging its firing turret and was about to finish it off when a large explosion rocked the room.

~$-$~

Proto Man was looking at Dr. Light's lab from the top of a tree silently wishing he could live there like his younger brother Mega Man. However he knew that was impossible. He would never be able to get use to being around Dr. Light no matter how much he wanted to. Proto Man figured part of the reason why was because of something left over from Dr. Wily's reprogramming but he also knew that part of it was that he was just a loner at heart. Suddenly a large ship sporting a large skull uncloaked above Dr. Light's lab and started bombarding it with lasers. Whistling his favourite tune Proto Man teleported to Dr. Lights Lab. 

~$-$~

Mega Man quickly ran over to his fallen creator. More explosions rocked the little lab as the shields tried to deflect the beams but with this kind of attack it was only a matter of time. "What's going on?" Mega Man asked as he reached Dr. Light. "Dr. Wily has a new battle ship and is directly attacking the lab." Dr. Light said with outmuch surprise in his voice. "Great." Mega Man said before thinking. "What do you mean great? The shields are about to collapse!" Dr. Light said surprised at his creations sudden outburst. "I just mean now I can test out my new adaptor." Mega Man said a little sheepishly. Dr. Light was about to scold Mega Man more but a sharp whistle and bright flash of red light interrupted him as Proto Man entered the scene.

"Blues." Mega Man cried out happily at the sight of his 'big brother'. "Why do you insist on calling me that name?" Proto Man asked Mega Man. Although he would never admit it, he liked it when Mega Man called him by his original name. However he liked the name he gave himself when he broke free of Dr. Wily's control more. "Because Proto Man is so unoriginal you should have put more thought in it besides I know you like that name." Mega Man said smiling like a twit. Another explosion rocked the lab reminding them of their grim situation. "Say how 'bout we shake things up a little for old Dr. Wily" Proto Man said with a sly smile. "Lets do it." Mega Man said as they both disappeared in a flash of blue/red light.


	2. Dr. Wily's Trap

Chapter 1: Dr

Chapter 1: Dr. Wily's trap

Proto Man and Mega Man both wound up on the outer hull of the ship. This came as no surprise to them as Dr. Wily always had a special shield scrambler that stopped the two from teleporting inside. The two headed off along the hull to find any entrance they could use. About halfway to the middle of the hull Proto Man found an exhaust port hidden under a large W. "What would you do with out me Mega Man?" Proto Man teased. "I don't know. Dance for joy?" Mega Man teased back. Proto Man pried back the metal covering. "After you." Proto Man said pretending he was a doorman. "Why thank you. I'll be sure to give you a big tip." Mega Man said jumping down the hatch with Proto Man close behind.

Unfortunately for Mega Man, Proto Man jumped in too close behind and landed on top of him. Before they could get up an army of Sniper Joes surrounded them. Quickly the two pulled themselves up and started firing at the hoard of humanoid robots. Proto Man always hated these because he felt they ripped off his design. That and they only gave him a few moments to hit them before they ducked behind their shield. "I've got an idea." Mega Man yelled over the blasts. "Just distract them." Proto Man nodded to show his brother that he heard and then turned his attention back the Sniper Joe hoard. Quickly Mega Man activated his newest adaptor turning himself red and blue. Then he whistled for his dog Rush who transformed into a jet and attached himself to Mega Man's back. He then took off into the air flying behind the Sniper Joes hitting them on their vulnerable backside. After that the fight went quickly. Mega Man would hit the ones shooting at Proto Man and Proto Man would hit all the ones who turned around to hit Mega Man. They were so caught up in their destruction spree that they did not notice the dark shadow in the far corner.

Proto Man barely noticed the lead bubble in time to get out of the way. "Bubble Man!" Mega Man cried out in shock and anger. "I thought I destroyed you ... twice." "Dr. Wily decided I was useful enough to rebuild along with some other friends you may know." Bubble Man said smugly. Proto Man not one to waste words especially on one of Dr. Wily's primitive Robot Masters released a fully charged shot at the green robot. Since the room was not flooded Bubble Man was not agile enough to get out of the way and took the full force of the blast sending him flying. Just then two other Robot Masters, Flash Man and Metal Man, came running through the door and jumped to the aid of their comrade. Mega Man suddenly dropped out of the air his suit changing an orange rust colour. Metal Man looked in terror as Mega Man happily waved at him. Before he could run, Metal Man was cut down by his own weapon. "I love this weapon." Mega Man cried as he turned to face the other two. "Leave it to Dr. Wily to recreate the three robots weak against my favourite weapon."

Proto Man ran over to the deceased Metal Man and loaded the Metal Blade into his own Mega Buster. Unlike Mega Man though Proto Man did not change colour having gotten rid of that 'useless' function a year before. The two each took one each took on one of the Robot master's but without their specially designed battle arenas and being weak against the Metal Blade the two didn't stand a chance. Gust then two blue robots ran into the room. "Gemini Man." Mega Man gasped. "Don't forget me." A purple robot sneered on the other side of the room. "Shadow Man." Proto Man cried angrily. "Ah Break Man glad you remember me." Shadow Man said leaping high into the air. "I'm not one of Wily's lackeys anymore so quit calling me that." Proto Man said firing a Metal blade up at him which promptly bounced off as Shadow Man came crashing down on him. Mean while Mega Man was desperately trying to avoid two Gemini Lasers while trying to eliminate at least one Gemini Man. However without the snake search it seamed like an almost impossible task. He finally had a clear shot at one of the Gemini Men when the other snuck up behind and pinned him to the ground. With Shadow Man blocking his path Proto Man could only watch as his brother was dragged off by Gemini Man. 

Quickly Proto Man ducked behind his shield as another Shadow Blade came at him. The blade bounced harmlessly off his shield and he returned fire with a fully charged shot. Shadow Man jumped easily out of the way and it seamed like it was going to be a standoff. At least until Gemini Man came back with Guts Man and Elec Man. With a final burst of energy Proto Man leapt into the air and shot at Shadow Man who once again dodged the blast. Knowing he was in a hopeless situation Proto Man activated his teleporter and retreated. 


	3. A hero without hope

Sorry about not writing sooner but I had to go on vacation and there is no Internet at a rented cottage

Sorry about not writing sooner but I had to go on vacation and there is no Internet at a rented cottage

Chapter 2: A hero without hope

Proto Man was feeling very rejected about what had just happened. He felt so numb about the fact that his brother had been taken from him and he was helpless to get him back. Slowly he walked up to the door to Dr. Light's lab dreading to tell the usually cheerful scientist the horrible news. As he reached the door it flew open knocking him back as Dr. Light came rushing through. Startled to see Proto Man he quickly turned around to face his creation. "Proto Man have you seen Mega Man Dr. Wily is attacking the city he has made 8 new robots and they look really powerful." If robots could cry Proto Man would be doing so however without any water in his system it was impossible instead he looked to the ground to relay what had happened. "Don't just stand their tell me. What's going on?" The scientist looked like he really didn't want to hear but Proto Man was left with no choice. "Dr. Wily has him. Dr. Light, I couldn't do anything I barely got out of there alive." Proto Man said feeling more useless then before. At hearing this Dr. Lights face became grim and serious. "Come with me Proto Man I have something to show you." 

The scientist left without another word and all Proto Man could do was fallow. They wound through the winding corridors of the lab until they got to a room with a sign over top that said Blues. Wordlessly Dr. Light opened the door and walked in with a very curious Proto Man close behind. When he entered the room Dr. Light turned and faced him. "In this room are the modifications I made for you I even made you a dog companion, Desperado. I thought the name suited his master." Dr Light said with a sad smile. "With Mega Man de.... I mean kidnapped well you are our lands last hope against that maniac. Now take these." Dr. Light handed Proto Man five adaptors. "This one," he said pointing to one of the adaptors, "calls Desperado. He will activate a turbine on his back strong enough to push you high in the air. This one," Dr Light continued pointing at another one, "allows you to ride on Desperado's back like the rush jet only Desperado has blasters already and can strengthen your shots. These last three allow you to combine with Desperado in deferent ways. One lets you become powerful but less agile. Another allows you to fly through the air but you become unable to charge up your shots. The last one is experimental only use it when you are in trouble. It allows you to shoot an energy draining shot to recharge your own shield energy but ... it is very risky and I'm not sure of the full effect. Now come with me back up to the main lab and I will brief you on the eight robots."

When they reached the lab Dr. Light stood in front of his Holoprojector and turned it on. "This is Lava Man," Dr Light said pointing at a red and black robot, "He has a weak defence and speed so I suggest you attack him first. He will give the lava slick weapon. After him you should fight Sub Zero Man he cannot take extreme heat weapons and will fall quickly to your lava slick. From him you will get the Ice orb weapon. Next face off with Surf Man he runs on water and does not like cold temperatures. From him gain the tide surf weapon and proceed to Conductor Man. This electrical menace does not like water and will be an easy match against the tide surf. I have not gained information on the other four robots so report back here after defeating the first four. Good luck Proto Man and .…. come back safe" Proto Man looked at his creator for a second then than gave a quick nod and teleported to his first battle.

Next Chapter – The Burning heart of a hero


End file.
